


Amor

by Habanero00



Series: Memories of Alhambra [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Boys In Love, Christmas, Cute, Developing Relationship, Everyone Loves Nakamoto Yuta, Family Bonding, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hope, Kissing, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Meeting the Parents, Promises, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, taeyu, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: As promised, Yuta goes to Korea for Christmas.Memories of Alhambra Spin-Off 2: Amor
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Memories of Alhambra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681882
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Anyohaseyo! How are you, everyone! Have fun with a new chapter!

Time passed relentlessly and before Yuta knew it, the weather around him changed to cooler, heralding the arrival of autumn. Less and less time remained until the date of Yuta's departure to Korea to visit his boyfriend. Despite the excitement and longing, the Japanese began to get nervous, afraid of looking bad in front of Taeyong's parents. Due to the cold season, the teenager worked very rarely, as there were fewer and fewer tourists in Granada. He spent more time studying for exams and thinking about what he should bring with him as a Christmas gift.

In the past months since their separation, the boys had contacted each other through video conversations or messages. At first, they did it almost every day, but the barrage of work and study limited their conversations to just two a week. Also, the time difference wasn't helping the boys. When the Japanese boy finally found the time to call, he most often woke Taeyong from sleep at night. This problem and many others led to the fact that more and more often they began to argue until Yuta started thinking whether it all makes sense.

Almost for half of October, they didn't talk to each other, until one day the postman brought a package from Korea to Yuta's house. It was a gift from Taeyong with an apology card. The Korean gave the boy a silver neck chain. Reading the boy's sincere confession, Yuta was touched and, not looking at the late hour, called Taeyong to apologize and promise him that he would fight for their relationship. The reconciled returned to their routine calls, looking forward to finally see each other.

When December came and with the first delicate snowfall, Momoka noticed that her younger brother was spending more time worrying. Unable to look at his depressed attitude, she took him one day for a walk in the city, during which they bought presents for their parents and younger sister.

"Tell me what troubles you, or you'll soon go crazy." She said when they stopped at a cozy cafe for hot chocolate.

"I miss Tae and can't wait to leave, but at the same time I feel weird." The boy said shyly, ashamed to speak openly about his feelings.

"It's about us, isn't it? You want to go to Korea, but you don't want to miss family Christmas."

Momoka read him like an open book. She had this stage of dilemmas behind her. For a few years, she was in a happy relationship with her Spanish boyfriend. When the holidays were coming, she attended two dinners, so she didn't have to worry. Yuta, however, was to spend this special time away from his loved ones for the first time and didn't know how to feel in such a situation.

"Mum and dad aren't angry, but ready to help you pack and give you a ride to the airport. Yazmin is big enough to understand the reason for your absence, so don't worry. " Momoka gently nudged his shoulder.

"Yazmin won't be sad? We have always decorated a Christmas tree together." The Japanese looked at his sister not completely convinced.

"She is fifteen years old, she will understand, and if not, we can decorate it before you leave. Keep your head up, I'll talk to her and you'll be fine." The girl promised and Yuta decided to trust his sister. In such matters, he could always count on her.

Momo, what should I buy for his parents? I have absolutely no idea. " Yuta decided to take advantage of the situation and ask his sister for help.

"Alcohol and sweets are always a good choice. Buy something Spanish so that they can try the cuisine of the place where you live." The girl advised him.

Through conversation with Momoka, Yuta gained confidence and his doubts and fears decreased. He was still stressed out about meeting his boyfriend's parents, but he no longer had to bother with the choices of staying in Spain or flying to Korea. As promised, Momoka talked to Yazmin, and Yuta's younger sister laughed at her brother's fears. She told him to have fun in Korea and bring home some delicious sweets. His parents also proved to be a great support.

So on December 20th, Yuta's parents said goodbye to their son at the airport and, wishing him a merry Christmas, sent him to Korea. The young boy was perturbed. It was his first trip abroad without parents. Fortunately or not, he was accompanied by Taeyong's sister and her husband, as they were also going to the family for Christmas. Sungjae and Martin kept him company, trying to amuse the boy so that he wouldn't stress so much. They were a charming and loving marriage and looking at them, the Japanese wondered if he and Taeyong would also be so happy together someday.

After a long and tiring journey full of transfers, they finally arrived. Yuta stretched his legs, stiff from an uncomfortable position he was sitting for many hours, as passengers slowly began to get up from their seats and take their belongings to leave the plane. Martin helped him find his suitcase while they were at the baggage claim area. A moment later they were standing near the airport exit, waiting for Taeyong to pick them up. The boy was a little late because there was a huge traffic jam in town, but after twenty minutes they finally saw him as he walked towards them.

Sungjae whistled at the bouquet of roses her younger brother carried proudly in his hand. Yuta flushed at the same time, but all the nervousness faded from him when they finally fell into each other's arms. Taeyong's older sister joked at her brother that he didn't welcome her so warmly, but he was too absorbed in Yuta's presence to draw attention to her. They headed for a nearby parking lot and at the request of Taeyong, the Yuta took a seat next to the driver's one with flowers on his lap.

Because they arrived at rush hour, it took them just over an hour to reach Lee's home, and Yuta had a nap at that time, as he didn't sleep well during the trip. Due to bad weather conditions, the plane they had flown experienced many turbulences. Fatigue and stress were overcome thanks to a short nap so when they arrived, the Japanese boy felt like a newborn.

Taeyong helped him take the luggage out of the car and grabbed the boy's hand, leading him home. The Lee family lived in a small detached house on the outskirts of Seoul in a quieter neighborhood. The interior design was modern but at the same time cozy. Yuta liked this place from the moment he crossed the threshold.

Taeyong's mother greeted them first, who hugged her daughter, whom she missed so much. Then she welcomed Martin until she saw the Japanese boy standing quietly at the side, who was smiling shyly at her.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you. Taeyong can't stop talking about you." She said and to Yuta's surprise, she embraced him tightly. "My name is Chaeyoung and this is my husband Seoyun." The woman introduced herself, and Taeyong's father shook hands with him.

"I am very pleased to meet you. My name is Nakamoto Yuta." The said boy bowed, hoping that he made a good impression on them.

"You are so handsome! I don't know why someone like you had chosen my son." The woman joked, causing Yuta to blush.

They went into the living room as the corridor got crowded. Yuta stood in the middle, not knowing what to do or how to behave. He was more stressed when he couldn't see his boyfriend anywhere. Finally, Taeyong's sister decided to take pity on him and called for her brother, who soon appeared in the living room. Taeyong, as if understanding the situation, immediately grabbed Yuta's hand and interlaced their fingers, so the other sighed with relief.

When the greetings ended, the Korean wanted to take Yuta to his room so that the boy unpacked and rested, but his mother interrupted him. Grabbing Yuta's arm, she led him upstairs to the room she had prepared for him. Taeyong was so shocked that he first stopped dead and only after a few seconds ran after her up the stairs.

"Mom!" He became indignant at the woman placing his boyfriend in a separate room.

"What's wrong, honey? Won't it be more comfortable for Yuta to have a room for himself? " The woman raised an eyebrow, as if not understanding her son's indignation. Taeyong wanted to say something, but the Japanese nodded to give up.

The afternoon passed quickly and peacefully. Everyone sat down at the table together when it was time for dinner, and the main topics of conversation concerned Taeyong's older sister, who announced that she was expecting a child. The evening was filled with congratulations and celebrating this tremendous information. The whole family had a great time enjoying the sweet wine Sungjae brought with her.

Yuta felt overwhelmed by all positive emotions and tiredness was beginning to overtake him. Thanking for a delicious meal, he apologized to everyone and went to his room, dreaming of a moment of peace. It's not like this bothered him. His home was just as lively as here, but the stress he had previously experienced began to turn into drowsiness. Yuta had no strength to unpack in his room, so he only grabbed a towel and went to take a hot shower that relaxed his aching muscles.

When he returned to the room, he found Taeyong sitting on his bed. The Korean smiled and looked at him tenderly, encouraging Yuta to sit down next to him. When the boy did it, Lee began to gently dry his wet hair with a towel. They didn't talk to each other, but the comfortable silence didn't prevent them from understanding how much they missed each other.

When Lee finished, Yuta turned slowly to him and greeted him with a broad smile. Without wasting time, Taeyong gently grabbed his neck and pulled the boy towards himself to kiss him passionately. Yuta found himself in his embrace after a while, laying on his back with the Korean above him, who was kissing his chapped lips gently and without haste. After a while, they parted from each other, and Yuta pulled the boy towards him wanting to hide himself in Taeyong's arms.

"I missed you, baby. " Lee whispered, and Yuta smiled. His cheeks were pink and his dark eyes glistened with fondness.

"I was also looking forward to seeing you again." The Japanese confessed, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

They spent the rest of the evening together on the bed watching the movie until Yuta began to fall asleep. Taeyong decided to let him rest, so he kissed his forehead, covered him with the duvet, and left the room on his toes, quietly closing the door behind him. Deep down, he didn't want to leave him alone, but he had no choice because of his mother. He returned to leaving room for a moment to drink tea and before midnight he went to his room to prepare for sleep.

In the morning, when everyone met at breakfast, Mr. Seoyun announced that he and his wife were going to the city center to shop for Christmas, which was to take place in two days. Taeyong, deciding to take this opportunity, asked his dad to take him and Yuta with him so that he could show Seoul to his boyfriend. The man agreed without any problems and when the boys were ready he took them to the city.

It was cool, but the shining sun promised a sunny day. Taeyong showed Yuta the biggest attractions of the city and his favorite places and restaurants where he liked to eat. Sometimes they would stop in a shop when Yuta wanted to look inside. The boy had been to Korea before, exactly to Busan because his grandmother was from there, but not in the capital itself. The city was huge with crowds of people on the main streets, which reminded him of Osaka.

"I'll take you on holiday to Japan someday. My grandma will love you." Yuta promised while they were walking along the park's alleys.

The couple ended up their sightseeing in a restaurant on the N Seoul Tower, where they tasted delicious Korean cuisine, drank hot coffee, and hung their love padlock on one of the handrails. Holding hands, they ran down the hill when the first snow began to fall. Laughing with red cheeks, the boys were stealing kisses from each other's lips when they thought no one was looking at them. When they arrived home, they were in great spirits with their hands full of shopping bags, which Yuta wanted to take with him to Spain.

In the afternoon, preparations for Christmas began. Taeyong and her father disappeared somewhere for a long time, so Yuta decided to help Mrs. Chaeyoung in the kitchen so as not to sit idly in the room. The woman was happy to accept his offer and they got to work. First, they decided to prepare kimchi, and then some meat. However, the Japanese had the most fun baking cakes, which Mrs. Lee decided to make five. As it turned out, the household wasn't to be the only guests, a few more were to come. In the meantime, Taeyong's mother began to tell Yuta stories from his childhood, making the boy laugh many times.

"You speak Korean very well." The woman praised him, impressed.

"Thank you, ma'am. My grandma taught me when she looked after me. She comes from Busan, and while working in the port she met my grandpa, a Japanese who was a sailor. Eventually, she went with him to Osaka, and stayed there forever." The boy replied, smiling broadly.

"You know, I'm really glad you gave my son a chance. I was afraid that after what his ex had done to him, he wouldn't want to trust someone again." The woman looked at him tenderly, making Yuta feel shy.

"We're working on it. Don't worry about him. I promise I'm not gonna hurt him." Yuta gave her another smile and returned to cutting fruits to decorate the cakes with them.

When everything was ready, Mrs. Lee thanked the boy for his help, and soon afterward the living room was again filled with other family members. After dinner, the boys traditionally went upstairs and were supposed to go to their rooms, but Taeyong finally got annoyed and grabbing Yuta's wrist, he took him downstairs, ignoring the protests of the surprised boy.

"Yuta is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, so he won't sleep in a separate room when I shared a bed with him in Spain for about two months!" Taeyong confessed to his parents on one breath, bowing his head before them, determined to let him move Yuta to himself.

"Finally, Taeyong! We did it with your mother because we wanted to provoke you to finally act like a real man!" Taeyong's dad said and the two boys turned crimson. Sungjae also didn't spare them, laughing loudly and teasing her brother that he was so easy to be fooled. However, the effort paid off, and despite the embarrassment, Taeyong felt immense satisfaction when he woke up the next morning with sleeping Yuta next to him. Without regretting anything, the Korean pulled mumbling Yuta in his sleep and returned to the dreamland.

The next day began extremely loudly when going down to the living room, the boys witnessed a quarrel about the place where the Christmas tree should be placed. Ultimately, Martin decided to intervene and saved his family from physical struggle, suggesting that it should stand near the terrace door. Taeyong and Yuta joined in decorating the tree, but it was mostly Lee who was putting fairy lights and Christmas balls on Yuta instead of on the tree.

"You look splendid when you laugh." The Korean grew serious and Yuta hit him on the shoulder, feeling his body becoming hot.

He was saved by Taeyong's sister, who asked him if he would like to help her prepare Spanish dishes, which were also to be at Christmas dinner. The boy immediately agreed and before Taeyong could protest, Yuta was already gone to the kitchen.

"Yuta is a really great boy." Taeyong's father said out of the blue, dumbfounding his son. "I'm proud of you." Mr. Seoyun added, patting his son proudly on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Dad." Taeyong tried not to show how these words touched him, but eventually, he shed a few tears. His father hugged him and they stood there for a moment, saying nothing, feeling that both of them needed this conversation.

"Take care of him and yourself." The man added, going back to the garden to help Martin hang the lights.

The long-awaited evening has finally arrived. Everyone was running around the house as if they were afraid that they wouldn't make it on time. Eventually, they were able to sit at the table at 6 pm, everyone dressed up for the night, and looking forward to furthering events. First, the Jung family arrived, and Jaehyun fell into Yuta's arms as soon as he saw him at the table, ignoring Taeyong's hostile face. A few minutes later Johnny and his parents arrived and finally, it was time to start Christmas Eve supper.

When everyone was full, it was time to exchange gifts. They were mainly small gifts, but no person wasn't happy to receive them. Yuta got a warm white hoodie from his boyfriend, and the Japanese boy gave him a black denim jacket. The only moment of nervousness came when Taeyong's parents were opening a gift from Yuta. Seeing the basket with sweets, cosmetics, and Spanish wine, Mrs. Chaeyoung was so happy that she kissed both Yuta's cheeks.

The guests soon split into the elders who stayed at the table to talk over a glass of wine and the youth who moved to the living room to play games and reminisce about their holiday in Spain. Both Johnny and Jaehyun didn't know about Yuta's arrival for Christmas, so they were overjoyed to talk to him because they missed their cheerful friend. Taeyong was siting mostly quiet, rarely talking, focused on watching his boyfriend. He couldn't wait to finally be alone with Yutaand be able to tell him important information that was also to be the last part of the Christmas present for him.

Guests split up around midnight, some slightly tipsy, others less so. At the exit, everyone wished each other Merry Christmas, and Mrs. Lee made sure that both the Suh and Jung families got a cake. Johnny and Jaehyun promised to call Yuta, who encouraged them to do so. When the door closed, the boys rushed to help clean up, but Taeyong's mother and sister made sure they could handle themselves. The tired but happy boys went slowly upstairs and took a shower in turn.

However, they didn't go to sleep immediately but were lying side by side for a long time, listening to their hearts beating in the same rhythm, until finally, Taeyong whispered.

"Would you like to live with me?" He asked and Yuta jumped away from him, not believing what he heard.

"What did you say?" He asked uncertainly, afraid that he had misheard.

"After this semester I'm moving to Granada. I got admitted to the university there, so I'm moving." Lee responded, pulling the shocked boy back to him.

"And y-you want to l-live with m-me? R-really?" Yuta stuttered, lifting his head from Taeyong's chest.

"I want to live with you, Yuta, because I love you. " Lee replied without hesitation and put their lips together in a kiss. "So what's your answer? Will you live with me?" The Korean repeated the question and immediately learned the answer after a sob came out of Yuta's mouth.

"I love you too." Confessed the Japanese when Taeyong began kissing his face and wiping his tears.

Yuta allowed himself to be pinned to the bed, and after a moment he felt the cool hands of Taeyong under his shirt. Lee kissed him slowly, but passionately wanting to show him how he felt about him, meanwhile wandering over his skin feeling Yuta trembling from his touch.

"Make love to me, Tae. I want you." Yuta whispered as Taeyong sucked the skin on his neck.

Lee quickly got rid of his pajama shorts and grabbed Yuta's manhood in his hand, slowly stroking it. The boy began to writhe under pleasure, and his face was covered with blush and sweat. Taeyong thought that such a Yuta was the most beautiful. Lee reached into the drawer by the bed to pull out the lube, then covered his fingers with it and pointed them toward Yuta's entrance.

Yuta trembled at the unpleasant intrusion, which he wean himself off, but after a few moves, he managed to relax. While Taeyong focused on stretching him, Yuta began kissing his face, sometimes pulling his lips with his teeth. Being sure that his boyfriend was ready, Taeyong took his hand away to wipe it with tissue that was laying on the bedside table.

Without wasting time, he passionately kissed Yuta again, who moaned desperately in his mouth, making a smile on the Korean's face. Taeyong began kissing his chest, playing with his boy's pink nipples. Then he moved to kiss his flat stomach, leaving a few juicy love bites around his navel. Feeling Yuta's legs twitch with the pleasure, Lee decided not to torture him more and hurry up. He pulled a pack of condoms out of the drawer and was about to put one on when Yuta stopped him, asking him not to wear it.

Taeyong complied with his request and covered his member with a lot of lube to make sure that he wouldn't cause Yuta unnecessary pain. Then he placed a pillow under the boy's lower back and gently lifted his hips to slid into him with a smooth movement. Yuta shuddered and tears appeared in his eyes. Four months without being intimate were taking their toll and the Japanese boy needed a long time to adjust.

"My beautiful Yuta, you are doing amazing. " Taeyong whispered, trying to distract the boy from focusing on pain.

Lee began to move slowly and carefully, caressing the boy's body so that he would forget about the pain. When they finally found a common rhythm, they began to indulge in pleasure, forgetting about the real world. Yuta tilted his head back, feeling Taeyong hitting his sweet spot. The only thing he tried to focus on was to stop his moans so that no one could hear them behind the wall.

After the irregular movements of Taeyong, who was losing their rhythm, Yuta guessed that he was nearing a climax. Yuta pulled him towards himself so that they could enjoy the warmth and closeness of their bodies. However, feeling himself close to the end, the Japanese boy passionately kissed Taeyong and touched his face to focus his attention on himself.

"C-can y-you come in me?" Yuta bit his lip and turned his head shyly as his cheeks burned because of dirty request question.

Taeyong complied with his request and when they climaxed together, Yuta felt warmth filling his body. They looked into each other's eyes without saying anything, but then they started giggling quietly. Lee approached Yuta to put a few kisses on his lips, then pulled away from him, and helped the other sit down. Seeing the boy twitch in pain, Taeyong wrapped him in a sheet, then lifted him on his hands and quietly, so that no one noticed them, carried him to the bathroom. There they took a quick shower, Yuta with the help of a Korean, and returned to the room to fall asleep on clean bedding in each other's arms.

They spent the remaining few days mainly together, wanting to make up for the past and mentally prepare for another long breakup. Taeyong cooked meals for Yuta took him to the city center for walks, took baths with him, fell asleep with his arms around his waist, wanting to give the boy as much love as possible before they parted again. The time Yuta spent at Taeyong's house was an important step in their relationship. They both knew what they wanted and that in the future, they see themselves as they go through life together. Friends and family supported them, so the boys weren't afraid to dream and fight for their happiness.

On the last day, they met with Johnny and Jaehyun because Taeyong knew how much Yuta liked his cousins and wanted his boyfriend to spend some time with them and say goodbye. The four of them went to the amusement park, where they spent the whole day eating cotton candy and riding on roller coasters. As they ate dinner at a nearby restaurant, Johnny confessed to them that he had fallen in love with one of his classmates, and the three encouraged him to invite the girl on a date.

On the day of Yuta's departure, Taeyong was extremely depressed. He missed his boyfriend a lot and for him just a week wasn't enough to make up for lost months. He didn't want the Japanese to leave, but he also knew that he couldn't stop him. Yuta had to go back to study and work, and Taeyong to finish school and transfer his documentation to a university abroad. The only thing that allowed him to think positively was the fact that they would soon live together in Granada and would no longer have to part. Lee drove him to the airport personally and held his hand until the last moment when Yuta had to pass through the gates.

"Eat regularly. Remember to sleep for at least eight hours. Don't overload yourself with studying. Take care of yourself and dress warmly." Taeyong repeated the same words to Yuta, wanting to delay the moment of saying goodbye as far as possible.

"Thank you for a fantastic Christmas, it was wonderful." Yuta closed his mouth with his hand so that the boy would stop babbling.

"Don't go." Lee looked pleadingly at Yuta, whose eyes were already filled with tears.

"We'll see each other soon. I love you Tae, I already miss you." The Japanese hugged Taeyong and let him cuddle into his smaller body.

"I love you too, my dear Yuta." Taeyong kissed the boy on the lips, then on the cheek, nose, temple, and finally laid a soft kiss on his forehead. "See you soon, baby." He added, swallowing the lump in his throat, seeing his boyfriend slowly moving toward the gates.

A few tears left Taeyong's eyes, but this time he didn't try to stop them. He let his emotions overtake his body, to give him the strength to move on. He knew it would be a long time before they saw each other again. Up to this point, Lee promised to do everything in his power to get closer to his goal and dream of a happy life with Yuta at his side in Spain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment so I can know what you think about it ❤️


End file.
